lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Drowned:THE RETURN
'''Omenyaa's Note: '''This pasta was manually translated from Portuguese to English. Grammar mistakes found on the original article were replicated to the English language. If you thought BEN II was bad, then you are absolutely correct. However, you must prepare yourself for what you are about to witness. The Story Attention:i made this story nothing is real!!!!!! Ben Drowned THE LEGEND’S RETURN! Hi my name is Tom, I couldn’t sleep very well these days because of a game or rather…. a person. my friends Kyle and Ricky know I’m a fanatic for games of the Legend of Zelda series or even Link himself, but after these days…. i changed my mind. i was at home at night doing a livestream of random games until one friend of mine who was missing for 7 years showed up in my stream saying: “Tom,my dear friend Tom…i can’t deal with him anymore, he haunts me everyday I can’t take this being of green shirt and yellow hair please destroy this game!” he gave me a CD with a nintendo 64 emulator,the CD was written BDMJ I got confused but… “green shirt yellow hair” was familiar to me…. So I entered the emulator I put the CD and my eyes weren’t believing!!!! it was The legend of Zelda majora mask! but the menu was different instead of “The Legend of Zelda” was in Zelda’s place the name which was BEN, that is “The legend of BEN majora mask” i pressed Start and there were three saves one was called BEN the other was called RETURN and the last was “Round 2” I entered the third cuz it had nothing so I went doing the quests and stuff but after some time I saw a message from the guy who sells masks saying “your dog will bark” the game was in english but I know a little of english , 20 seconds after my dog barks and I got scared so I screamed at my monitor “HOW THE FUCK YOU KNOW THAT?” the game exited and I entered it again but the menu changed and was “The Legend of” without any name so I screamed again “WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE” and a message appeared “You should have done that” I screamed once more “WHY I SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE THIS” now a series of messages showed up I will put them here: You shouldn’t have done that… Ben was in peace but you angered him now we will possess you… You met with a terrible fate,haven’t you? Thank you for playing with me… but we are not done! Because is going away… TOM come play with me come play with them, they are kind-hearted people TOM…. The counter resets I WON’T LET YOU GO AWAY… TOM after that my pc shut down, I…. I looked to the side… and I saw the worst thing of my life….. A BEING WITH BLACK EYE WITH GREEN CLOTHING AND YELLOW HAIR JUST BESIDE ME SAYING: Let’s play tom… THE END! Made by:Jack. if you liked it I might make a part 2! Category:Crappypasta Category:Ben Category:Unecessary Sequels Category:English Class Failure Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Random Capitalization Category:Cliche Madness Category:Shok ending